King Wyatt
by SVUObsessedEandO
Summary: Inspired after watching Sword and the City. What is it like once Wyatt grows up and is old enough to wield Excalibur?


Inspired after watching the Sword and the City episode, and my first fanfic dealing with charmed!

Even King Wyatt has a major downfall.

As King Wyatt stood on the balcony overlooking his "kingdom" he wondered what being king in the old times would have been like. Now, it was technology driven, but fights still held the ancient tradition. In his land, guns were only used for hunting purposes, and magic was everywhere. And throughout his reign of this new Camelot, he has kept it a peaceful one. His mother and aunts still are feared, just as much as he is. The world below him never slept. Even now in the middle of the night, he could see the cars moving, lights on in houses, a few explosions from the practice of magic. He smiled as he saw his little brother with his girlfriend down at the river's edge. He was a romantic, always winning over any girl's heart by looking at them, yet, being loyal to the same girl for the past four years. Feeling content in his world, Wyatt returned to bed, to his wife.

The next morning Wyatt was awake by the sounds of screams coming through the open door of the balcony. He rushed over, sensing the change, his sword flew from its placeholder and into the King's hand. Peering over his kingdom, he saw fires, people running, and bodies. There was a band of demons and bandits disrupting his peaceful kingdom.

"Do your job my Lord." He heard as his wife wrapped her arms around him. "Be safe my love." Wyatt turned around and kissed his wife and smiled.

"I haven't had a good fight in a long time. This shall be fun." Wyatt said as he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

Reappearing on the outskirts of the fighting, his voice rose above the screaming and yelling, "Who dares challenge my kingdom!"

The leader of the group of demons and bandits stepped forward, a familiar face in the crowd; Cartik, the current leader of the Ordo Malorum; a band of upper-level demonic generals who lead the war against the forces of good.

"Hello old friend." He said, his voice seeming to seep from the shadows.

Wyatt raised his chin a little bit higher, his sword at a relaxed ready. "You've been quite for a while Cartik, I was wondering when you would show your ugly face again." He said, a smirk on his face.

They both circled each other, looking for any opening to gain the upper hand in the battle that was starting between them. After a couple circles, both were convinced this would be a fair match. Cartik made the first move, fireballs directed at Wyatt, one right after another. Without really thinking about it, Wyatt moved to block each one with Excalibur, a certain twist to it not only blocking the fireballs, but sending them back at Cartik. Never moving any closer the men continue to fight through magic, Wyatt using both his powers and Excalibur to send any means of weaponry at Cartik.

After a while, the fighting stars to slow, the few blows that landed leaves the men only sweating, slightly burned and slightly bleeding, mostly dirty.

"You are a coward Cartik. You fight from a distance. Be a man, fight me face to face." Wyatt said, waving his hand to have a sword appear in front of Cartik, tempting him.

Cartik stood there, breathing hard, but determined, paused but took the bait nonetheless, and pulled the sword from the ground. Wyatt stood ready, a smile on his face. This is a fight.

Cartik, determined as ever, made the first move again only to be met with the blade of Excalibur in air, his advancement blocked. The men continued, Wyatt blocking every move, but not turning to offense just yet. He would wait, and tire out Cartik; after all, he was enjoying himself. The ring of metal on metal continued for what seemed like hours, only small blows being landed. A small crowd gathered watching from between houses and behind bushes, a few children had found their way onto rooftops, out of harms way. Behind Cartik, he could see his family fighting the last remaining band of demons too stupid to see that the rest of them had been vanquished or fled. Seeing the flicker of his eyes, Cartik turned just the slightest and broke focus, long enough for Wyatt to take his turn as the attacker. He was done with playing around. With a determination only a true King has, Wyatt begun his advancements, wielding his sword is perfect sync with his body. The clash of metal become less frequent as Wyatt swung with speed and precision.

Finally, with a hard blow the arm, Cartik drops his sword, going to his knees in front of King Wyatt. The battle around them finished, his kingdom looking to him to finish the job. Wyatt stood, waiting for Cartik to look at him.

With the look of defeat on his face, Cartik looks up into the eyes of the King. "You should know better than to challenge me _old friend_. I have vanquished many of your brethren; you are no different than them." Wyatt said as he drove the killing blow, watching the flames consume Cartik. "Have fun in Hell you stupid ass." Wyatt said, cleaning his blade on his pants.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL. Watch your language!" Piper, his mother called from the crowd, her hands on her hips. There was a circle around her and her sisters as well.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry Mom" Wyatt said, walking to his mother. Even a King still listens to his mom.


End file.
